Abraman
by Jessie101
Summary: Read and see.


_Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri and 4kids productions. _

Questions? Comments? Flames? Email me at 

**Abraman**

The scientist shook his head in frustration. "Tim, why in the world did you bring me a flippin' Abra?!!"

"I dunno, I thought you could use it." Tim, the new gofer, was not too bright.

"How could I use an Abra. I said I wanted MEW. It's psychic abilities are far more powerful than a mere Abras."

"Maybe you could still use it for your experiment."

"Forget it. I'll leave this mission to someone that's more competent than you. You're fired."

"But sir, I—"

"Go away."

Tim left the room in shame. The scientist turned to the Abra on the table. He reached for the phone so he could call in a replacement. He knocked over a beaker full of glowing green liquid. It splashed on the Abra.

"AAAAAAABRAAAAAAA!" it shrieked, in unbelievable pain.

"Oh, shoot."

The Abra teleported itself to a safe spot in the woods. The scientist watched it disappear. He knew that even a weak Abra like that could become dangerous in the outside world. He turned away and started whistling, trying to cover up his mistake.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James and Meowth were walking through the forest. They were arguing about something.

"Is it just me, or does shooting pokemon with bazookas and trying to capture a bunch of them in a net NOT WORK!!!" James shouted.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Mister Smarty Pants??"

"Capture them in Pokeballs?"

"Like the pest? Never!"

"It actually works, though!! And a lot of other people besides the pest do it."

"Then let's see it work for you!"

"Alright, then."

James went over to a bush. He spotted an Abra.

"Ok, Abra. You're mine!"

He went to pet it. It looked cute, sitting there, sleeping.

"A………..bra……"

He reached his hand out toward it. Suddenly, it tilted his head up and bit his hand. The glove and his finger now had a big gash on it..

"Ow!!! Jessie, the little bastard bit me!!!"

"Quit whining and throw a pokeball at it!!!"

He wound up to make the pitch. "Pokeball g---huh?"

The Abra teleported itself to safety.

"Ah, crap!! I wanted revenge!!!"

"Hahaha!! See, I told you you were wrong."

"If he didn't bite me and run, I would've caught him!!!"

"Shut up."

The rest of the day went on as usual, except for the throbbing pain in James's index finger. They tried to capture Pikachu and failed miserably.

That night, Jessie had insomnia and decided to take a long, relaxing rest in the hot spring. She wrapped a red towel around her body and stepped in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…………." She sighed. The hot water was so theraputic.

James tossed and turned. The mark on his finger from the Abra glowed a bright blue.

Jessie was just dozing off in the hot spring when she just floated up into the air.

"What the--?"

The red towel slowly unraveled itself. Jessie tried to stop it, but there was really nothing she could do while hanging there in mid-air.

James moaned in his sleep.

Jessie whimpered as the towel fell into the hot spring two feet below her. She nervously looked over at James. The sleeping bag in the distance moved a little, but James stayed inside. She sighed in relief, but there she was, floating there, buck naked. She panicked. What could she do?? She couldn't call James or Meowth, that's obvious. She knew it was stupid, but she gave a high pitched scream of pure fear.

James woke up with a start. Suddenly Jessie fell back into the hot spring with a splash. She quickly put the towel back on as James ran up to where she was sitting. She blushed furiously. Had he seen her? Nope. He wasn't smiling or blushing.

"Jessie, are you okay? What happened?"

Jessie thought. He would never believe what really happened, but it was kind of strange the way she plopped back into the water just when he woke up…hmmmm..

"I-I saw a Beedril. It's okay now, really."

"Did it sting you?"

"No."

"Fine then. Try to get some sleep."

"You too."

"Goodnight."

"Mmm. Night, James."

The next day got a little unusual, however.

They went into a Pokemon Center to steal some pokemon and, of course, Ash and Co. had to find them.

"Bulbasaur, vine whip!!"

"Sauuuurrrr!"

Jessie and James ran for the window to get out. Bulbasaur ran after them. They could see that the window was closed as they got closer to it. James's eyes glowed for a second, and then the window shattered outward and they jumped through it and escaped.

"What was that?" Jessie examined her body. Neither her nor James had the slightest cut from the glass on their bodies. Not a single cut.

"I-I don't know."

James's eyes started glowing again. Jessie became frightened.

"J-james?? What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, Team Twerp was walking up the path. Suddenly Ash stopped dead in his tracks and struck a weird pose. The air around him glowed a bright blue.

"Ash!! Ash, what's wrong?"

"I---can't-----moooooove!!!"

Suddenly Misty and Brock struck the same pose.

"Oh no!!"

"Me----neither!!"

"What's---going---on??

James rose up out of the bushes, eyes still glowing. He floated on air towards the pests. He raised a finger up toward them, and instanly they were propelled away into the horizon by an unknown force. He spoke. His voice sounded so….weird. It sounded telepathic, almost robotlike, and with an echo although they were not near any place where and echo could be produced.

"Looks like Team Brat's blasting off again."

Then his eyes returned to their normal emerald state and he broke his concentration and fell a short distance to the ground.

"Ow…what happened?"

Jessie was too scared to move. "Uh….I…I….don't know…."

The next day, they met Team Twerp yet again, and this time they requested a Pokemon battle.

"Weezing, go!!!"

"Arbok, let's get 'em!!"

"Pikachu, I choose you, buddy. Go!!"

"Weezing, Sludge attack!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting Attack NOW!!"

Wezing and Arbok prepared to attack, but Pikachu thundershocked them both.

With two fainted Pokemon, James took matters into his own hands.

His eyes glowed that creepy blue color once again.

"Oh No!! It's happening again!!"

"What is going on?"

"What wrong with James?"

He fired a Psybeam right at Pikachu.

"PIKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Oh no!! Pikachu!!"

"James, what is the matter? How are you doing this?"

James turned toward Jessie, his eyes still glowing. He spoke in that weird robotic tone again. "I reveal no secrets."

He raised his hands up, as if to push her. His eyes glowed even brighter. She suddenly was hurled backward into a tree, and James didn't even touch her.

"James, listen to me!! James, please, don't hurt me!!"

Meowth gasped. He had never heard Jessie sound this scared in his entire life.

James looked around. "None of you must escape knowing my secret." His voice was so different….so _cold_…..

Jessie, Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Brock cowered.

Ash cradled Pikachu in his arms. The Psybeam was too powerful for him.

"We won't tell…."

"We p-promise."

Jessie ran toward him. He did a Confusion attack and sent her flying backward. Tears streamed down her face. Not from physical pain, but from her emotions.

"You think you puny mortals can stop me?"

Jessie gasped. "T-that's not James."

Meowth looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Everyone turned towards her.

"I just know that that's not James. He would never be this cruel, especially to me."

The James-looking-thing smiled. "For once you simpletons got something right. I'm not James. I was created in a lab. For so long, I was contained in a beaker, like some kind of chemical. But when that clumsy fool of a scientist knocked me onto that Abra, I was able to harness a human body to house myself in. This character wanted to pet me, and be my friend, well I sure showed him!! Hahahahahaa!!!"

Jessie whimpered. More tears. "What did you do to James? Where is he? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"The James you know and love is gone. I am Abraman!!!"

Jessie sobbed. "Noooooooo."

"Yessssss!! Ha ha! And now I will destroy all of you!!!!"

His eyes went from blue to red. He prepared to use his strongest attack—Psychic.

"STOP!!" Jessie screamed.

James ignored her.

"You can't DO this!!! After all we've been through!! Please, try to remember!!"

James turned toward her. His eyes still glowed. They dulled back to blue.

"James, it's me, Jessie!! Please remember me!! I'm your longtime partner in crime!!"

He stared at her. "My name is Abraman."

"Your name is James!!"

"Abraman."

He closed his eyes and made an X over his chest with his arms. He was powering up again! Jessie had to do something…fast.

"Prepare for trouble!!!"

James opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Don't you get it? I am not James! James is gone! You will never again hear him say 'Make it double'!!"

"Don't say that!!" Jessie covered her ears and cried even harder. She would give anything to see his sparkling emerald green eyes again.

Ash got an idea. "Pikachu!"

"Pika…?"

"Use your thundershock!"

Pikachu sighed and put his ears down.

"Chaa…."

"I know you're not feeling well, but you're our only hope. Do anything you can."

Pikachu took a few timid steps toward Abraman.

"Please, Pikachu…"

"Pikachu's red cheeks sparked. "Pi…ka…"

He thundershocked Abraman's brain's out.

"!!!!"

Jessie started to get up. "James!!!"

Misty held her back. "Jessie, It's not worth it. He's changed."

Jessie bowed her head down.

Pikachu stopped thundershocking and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

James slumped down against a tree and groaned. Jessie ran to his side. He opened his eyes. They were emerald green with a slight sparkle. Jessie's eyes shone and got anime-watery. She hugged him and he hugged back. On the spur of the moment, Jessie couldn't hold her happiness and emotions in any longer. She kissed him full on the lips. He totally understood what she was doing and followed her lead. They stayed that way for a long time. Ash and Co. eventually walked away. Meowth just watched with wide eyes.O_o He tried to keep in mind that they would kill him if he told anybody, so he turned away.


End file.
